superjailroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Cache 7
time travel forward three months* · Mistress: *laying in bed, in a certain position due to baby* Wow... I can't believe it's due in a month... *she rubs her belly* · 1:15 Rigbybestie1510 Oh Dog... I'm not ready for this AGAIN... *panic attacks* · 1:17 Jaillox Sweetie... come on... you've been acting like this since that time I had the bad cramps last month... PLEASE snap out of it, Wardily-boo... *she kisses his nose* · *Samantha crawls in* Dada! Up! UP! *she reaches for him* · *Mistress is already pulling Olliver up* · 1:20 Rigbybestie1510 *picks Samantha up* M'dear, I'm not ready to be a father AGAIN... · 1:21 Jaillox C'mon... you'll be fine... look how these two turned out... *shows them playing with their fingers, counting them, then doing paddy-cakes with each other* D'awww... · Come on, sweetie... *she kisses his cheek* Do it for the baby... *the baby suddenly kicks* Oww... *rubs her belly, it kicks again* Stop it... *it kicks a third time* · Samantha: *she pulls herself up with help from the brim of his hat* Dada do good! *she hugs his face* · 1:25 Rigbybestie1510 Aw, I love you... *hugs her* But, dear... I don't know if we can handle a third baby... If I can anyway... · 1:27 Jaillox Sweetie... you were the one who didn't wear a condom... so if you didn't want a child, you should have worn one... Besides... do it for me. For the child. *she gives him sad puppy dog look* · *she leans in, and strokes his hair* I know you'll do great... *she kisses him passionately* · 1:31 Rigbybestie1510 I hate condoms... they're gross... but, well, they make great balloons... *shows balloon poodle* And, alright... I guess I DID do well with the twins... · 1:32 Jaillox See? That's the spir-*she suddenly clutches her stomach* Ahh... *she is breathing heavily* Oh, god... · *she rubs her stomach to calm the baby down, but nothing much happens* · 1:33 Rigbybestie1510 Oh Dog, dear, you're not having them NOW, are you? · 1:35 Jaillox No, no... *she relaxes a little bit* I-i'm fine... I just need some rest... or something... Olliver: Mama ok? *he hugs her arm* Mistress: Yes, sweetie... *she ruffles his hair* Mommy's okay... · 1:36 Rigbybestie1510 That's good... I SO wasn't ready... · 1:38 Jaillox *she gets into a good sleeping position* *yawns* Ugh... I just need some res-*she clutches her stomach again* Shit... Oh, god... Ahhh... · 1:39 Rigbybestie1510 Please just let it be cramps... Please, please, PLEASE... · 1:41 Jaillox Oh, god... I hope so... *she whimpers, then grabs Warden's hand, and squeezes it lightly* Oh, god... whatever it is... it hurts... REALLY BAD... · You are now away. · You are no longer away. · *she feels water trickling down her legs* Oh, shit... My water just broke... · 1:48 Rigbybestie1510 Oh Dog... I'm not ready for this! Not now! · 1:49 Jaillox *she grabs his collar* To hell you are... GET NOVA! NOW! *she yanks on his collar* · 1:52 Rigbybestie1510 *whimpers* Okay... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVA Nova: Yes, sir? Warden: She's going to have the baby RIGHT NOW! (Uh, can you play Nova for this part? I'm not good at this... ) · 1:52 Jaillox Sure. · 1:52 Rigbybestie1510 Thankies. · 1:53 Jaillox Nova: Now? Are you sure, ma'am? Mistress: YES! I'M POSITI-AAHH!! *she clutches her stomach, wincing and crying* N-nova... please put the kids down for their na-AHH! *she clutches her stomach* Nova: Sure thing, ma'am. *she picks them up, and puts them in their cribs* · Mistress: DAMNIT WARDEN! I AM GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!! *she lets out a bloodcurdling scream* · 1:55 Rigbybestie1510 *nervously* N-now, dear... you're just in pain right now, let's not do anything rash... · 1:57 Jaillox *she squeezes his hand until it turns purple* NOVA! GET THIS HELLSPAWN OUT OF ME! N-AHHH!!! *she screams, then grabs the bedsheets* Nova: *measures her* Ok, ma'am... you're 5 centimeters apart... you'll be filly dilated in around 5-10 minutes... Mistress: 5-10 MINUTES?! Oh, GOD!!! AHH!!! · 2:00 Rigbybestie1510 I think you broke my hand... I don't feel anything in it anymore... Anyway, dear, just calm down a bit... 5-10 minutes isn't that long... and afterwards, we'll have a new member in our family... Oh Dog... that makes me nervous... · 2:01 Jaillox SHUT UP, WARDEN! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE DEALING WITH THE-AHHHH!!! *Nova measures her again* Hmm... 8 centimeters... you're almost there, Mistress... · 2:01 Rigbybestie1510 *squeaks* Okay, I'll be quiet... *hides under bed* · 2:02 Jaillox NO! GET OUT HERE!! *she slams her first into the bed, sending a small bit of dust into the Warden's face* · Nova: Ma'am, you're ready... · Mistress: Oh, god... *she starts pushing* OH, GOD... AHHHH!!! *the tip of the head shows* Nova: Come on, Mistress... you're doing great... · 2:05 Rigbybestie1510 *comes out choking* Okay... geez... *gets up* · 2:07 Jaillox *she pushes again, and the head pops out* Nova: Great job, ma'am... you're almost halfway there... Mistress: Oh, god... thank you, N-AHH! *she pushes again* · *the baby's arm's come out* Nova: Great, Mistress... just keep going... *Mistress grabs Warden by his tie, and pulls him down* *through gritted teeth* You better be REALLY fucking happy that I love you... · 2:10 Rigbybestie1510 *gulps* *scared* D-dear, it's okay... it's almost over... oh Dog, don't kill me... *starts crying* · 2:12 Jaillox *she pushes again, and the stomach is shown* I would never kill you, swee-GAAHH!! OK, MAYBE I WOULD!! *she grabs him by his tie, and yanks him down in front of her* I Can't believe you're making me GO THROUGH THIS!!! *she pushes again, and crying fills the room* · Nova: It's over, ma'am... you did great. *she dries off the baby* Would you like to cut the cord, Warden? *it's a father's tradition to cut the cord* · 2:14 Rigbybestie1510 Yeah... *cuts the cord* See, dear? It wasn't THAT bad... Can I hold the baby? · 2:16 Jaillox *she's breathing heavily, and sweating* Oh, Wardy... of course you may... but may I see my little baby first? *she has sad eyes, but a cheerful smile on her face* · 2:17 Rigbybestie1510 *gives her the baby* You won't hurt her, will you? · 2:17 Jaillox Her... it's a girl... isn't it? *checks down there* Yes... · Of course I wouldn't... she's my angel... *she holds her closely, and starts crying again* · We'll name her *sniff* Emily... · 2:20 Rigbybestie1510 I love that name... Sigh... lil' Emily... · 2:21 Jaillox *she looks at her Daddy, at the words " lil' Emily "* · *her bright green (Mistress's mother's eyes were green) eyes twinkle in the light* · Aww... She's beautiful... *Mistress kisses Emily's forehead* · 2:25 Rigbybestie1510 Yeah... she is... m'dear, you don't think the twins will get jealous, do you? · 2:25 Jaillox Oh, god... the twins... Uh, go and bring them in here... · I want them to meet their sister... · 2:29 Rigbybestie1510 Okay... *goes and gets twins* *sees they're asleep* Aww... I'd hate to bother them... *takes them back to bedroom* · 2:29 Jaillox *she tries to pull Mistress's shirt down* Oh, no... Not now, sweetie... Mommy and Daddy are going to show you your brother and sister... you'll really like them... *Emily starts to cry* Oh, no... Shh... *she's rubbing her back* It's ok, sweetie... no need to cry... *Mistress pulls her shirt down and starts to feed Emily* · Mistress: *whispering* Aww... are they asleep? · 2:32 Rigbybestie1510 Yeah... I don't want to bother them... *lays them gently on bed* · You are now away. · You are no longer away. · 2:34 Jaillox *they slowly wake up* Samantha: *rubs eyes* M-mama? Who? *she waves her hand in Emily's direction* Mistress: Oh, you're awake... Kids... I want you to meet your new baby sister, Emily. *Emily opens her eyes at the mentioning of her own name* Mistress: Aww... aren't you the sweetest thing ever... I want you to meet your siblings... *she turns her around to face Olliver and Samantha* Olliver: Koot. *cute* *he kisses her forehead* *Emily giggles* · *high-pitched happy voice* Aww... they like her... *Mistress starts crying* Samantha: It ok, Mama! *she hugs Mistress's waist* Mistress: DAMNIT! *sees Samantha's scared look* Oh, I mean... Oww... Sweetie... don't hug mommy there... she's sore... · 2:38 Rigbybestie1510 Awww... isn't that the most adorable thing I ever saw...? I can't believe they like her already... oh, wait... we DID tell them before she was coming... · Uhh... let's sit over here with Daddy... *picks Samantha up* · 2:39 Jaillox *Emily grabs Mistress's shirt again* Oh, my... back for seconds, eh? Ok, ok... *she starts feeding Emily* · *Olliver puts his hands on his eyes* Eww... · 2:40 Rigbybestie1510 I know, right? · 2:41 Jaillox Mistress: Ollie... Mommy had to feed YOU this way when you were a small teenie baby... *Olliver spits up in Warden's lap* · 2:42 Rigbybestie1510 Aw, dear... you made him get sick on me... · 2:43 Jaillox Sorry, sweetie... But, I have to feed her... *Emily starts to fall asleep, but is still sucking* · Besides... I miss the bonding... *she kisses Emily's head* · 2:47 Rigbybestie1510 She won't be saying that when her teeth grow in... huh? Huh? *nudges Olliver* · 2:48 Jaillox *Emily slowly drifts off to sleep, still drinking milk* · Aww... she's asleep... · *she carefully swaddles Emily and gives her to Warden* I think she wanted to see her Daddy... *she kisses his nose* · *Emily spits up all over her blanket* *she giggles*